I Love You, Remus
by whenthesnowleopardmeetsthehare
Summary: "'I love you, Remus,' Sirius whispered, then turned his back, heading for his own bed."  A little Sirius/Remus fluff in the common room one night. A pretty short one-shot. No "Sirius" content.  I use awful puns. Also, the title is pretty rubbish


**I have a bit of writer's block so I've ended up writing a little Remus/Sirius drabble (my favourite pairing and practically all I ever seem to write xD).**

**So I hope you like it, though it's rather short.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome as always.**

* * *

><p>It was pouring outside, the rain lashing out at the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius Black shivered and edged closer to the dying fire, grateful that he was safely inside. The sky was dark and the only source of light was the dancing embers from the fading fire. Sprawled in the seat opposite him was Remus Lupin, his fellow marauder and best friend. Sirius dare not admit this to anyone else, but he had taken quite a fancy for Remus during their fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, much to his dismay, Remus didn't seem to reciprocate his interest.<p>

The other marauder was trying to read a complicated book on goblin rebellions, a book which Sirius had no intention of even glancing at, but his gaze was sleepily drifting along the lines. Remus was fighting to stay awake and keep open his cordial amber eyes. Sirius softly smiled to himself, making sure he wasn't noticed by the other boy.

The common room in which they sat was empty - apart from the pair of sixth years. It was late - therefore most of Gryffindor house had headed to bed over an hour ago, including Peter Pettigrew: their slightly chubby best friend. The fourth and final marauder, James Potter, was spending the night in the hospital wing after another daring attempt at asking out Lily Evans, another sixth year Gryffindor. She had hexed him pretty ruthlessly and he was in no condition to return to the common room before tomorrow morning.

Soft snores reached Sirius' ears and he realised that Remus had fallen asleep, book slumped across his lap. Sirius watched the other boy, taking in his soft caramel hair and pale scarred skin. There were large black bags under Remus' eyes, indicating that the boy was truly exhausted.

Sirius decided that he should probably head to bed, so stood up from the old red armchair he had been seated in, and headed over to Remus. He lifted the book from Remus' lap and gently folded over the page for him to continue in the morning, before slipping it into the lycanthrope's satchel. He then swept Remus' hair from his face and eased him into his arms, intending on carrying the tired boy upstairs.

Upon touching Remus, Sirius felt happier, almost carefree, and wished the experience would never end. He had easily lifted the smaller boy, cradling him gently in his arms, and made his way towards the stairs leading to their dormitory. Glancing back towards the common room Sirius smiled, thinking of the many happy memories they had made in this room: planning out pranks, partying after a Quidditch win, messing with Peter and Lily. There were also more serious memories that had occurred in the common room: when they'd realised Remus was a werewolf and when they'd officially became the marauders, a quartet of valiant friends.

Sirius turned towards the staircase and ascended it quickly, careful not to awake Remus from his slumber. Once again he glanced at the sleeping boy, unable to resist the temptation. The scars on Remus' face stood out clearly, reminding Sirius of the suffering that his friend went through every month without fail. It was so unfair that Remus, the kindest and nicest person Sirius had ever met, was cursed to become a monster once a month. However, it didn't affect Sirius' perspective of his friend, no matter what the rest of the wizarding world thought. Remus was not a dark creature, he was his best friend and he wouldn't allow anyone to put Remus down if his secret ever got out.

Silently, Sirius pulled open the door of their room, careful not to let Remus fall, and then quietly slid through. Carefully, he lay Remus down on his bed and gently tugged off the boy's cloak, but left the rest of his clothes on, too embarrassed to strip him.

Sirius then folded Remus' duvet over him tenderly, before placing a quick and daring kiss delicately on his forehead. "I love you, Remus," Sirius whispered, then turned his back, heading for his own bed.

Unbeknown to Sirius, Remus smiled in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Much love.<strong>


End file.
